DropOff
by Crazyguy1990
Summary: A seemingly routine delivery goes pear-shaped, and the death of an ant-queen triggers an intergalactic war with ramifications that will place the future of two races in great jeopardy.


Chapter 1

Silence permeated around the galaxy, the emptiness and black void seemed desolate and void of life. The truth is, however, that it was merely a road to another destination, and on that road, a teal ship scorched through the galaxy, leaving a flaming trail behind it.

The captain sat comfortably, her hands gripped tightly on the ship's steering yoke, her eye focused on any possible danger that might approach.

Sitting either side of her were the crew and two Nibblonians, resting on the lap of the orange-haired delivery boy from the "Stupid Ages".

Next to the delivery boy, a bending unit sat drinking beer to power up his fuel cells, whilst smoking a cigar and whistling softly.

"Sheesh," The bending unit said. "All this flying and I'm still bored. Can't we just fire the package out of a torpedo tube and bet on its landing place?"

"We could," The cycloptic captain replied. "But then we'd lose extra money from the shipping costs for 'damaged goods'."

The delivery boy, meanwhile, sat stroking the fur of the two black creatures resting on his lap. Next to his chair was a wooden crate containing no more than two-thousand pounds of bagged sugar.

"So, Leela, where's Anthill 7, exactly" He axed.

"Its two-thousand parsecs from where Planet Sugar used to be until it collapsed out of space. If we don't deliver this sugar, the ants will die."

"Oh, boo-hoo" The bending unit quipped. "So a few thousand pests cark it, it's not our problem."

"They're our clients, Bender." Fry replied. "And this sugar isn't for human consumption, so you can't use it for cooking."

"You ate that paramecium pie that I cooked. Why not dust it with some sugar?"

"First of all, that pie almost gave me smallpox. Second of all, this sugar is for our clients. Fewer clients mean less money, and less money means that none of us will have a job...except for the professor" Leela said.

"Except for the professor...and Hermes...and Amy" Fry finished.

"Fine then," Bender replied. "But I'm not working overtime."

In the distance, a large orange orb appeared before the ship.

"_This must be the place." _Fry and Leela thought.

The captain planted her boot on the accelerator as the ship sped toward the surface.

* * *

"This is abhorrent! I will not allow this!" The Queen bellowed. In front of her, and several guards, a small green bug eyed a red and white pill contained in a heavily-secured clear box.

As the guard's weapons pointed at the bug, he pulled what seemed to be a phone out of his tuxedo pocket.

"Well, your majesty, I am of the opinion that you are passing up a valuable opportunity."

He punched in numbers on his phone.

"_Yes?" _The voice on the other end replied.

"Launch protocol two, and pick me up now..._we'll just have to take what we came for." _

"_Understood, sir" _

A large warship flew onto the surface as the green bug entered it. Looking down at the ants, he turned to the pilot.

"On my command, open fire."

* * *

The teal ship set itself down on the landing pad. Leela turned to Fry and Bender. "If we're lucky, we can just drop off the package, get back on the ship, and get back to Earth."

"What's the rush, big boots?" Bender axed "I want to do some sight-seeing."

"Yeah," Fry replied. "How come we never get to do anything fun on these planets?"

"Don't you remember what happened last time, Fry?" Leela said, staring at her reflection in the windshield.

"That was a one-off, though." He replied. "Really, we should've seen it coming."

"But what if something goes wrong that's out of our control?"

"So what" The bending unit quipped. "If it's someone else's problem, let them fix it."

The mutant let out a deep sigh, before undoing her seat-belt.

"Okay... let's go."

The crew walked out onto the surface, with Nibbler and Fiona following closely.

"Something doesn't feel right..." Nibbler said softly.

The rest of the crew took no notice of his warning as they approached a large grey palace.

Before them, a large ant queen sat on the throne, two guards standing either side of her.

"Your majesty," Leela said courteously. "I'm-"

"Planet Express... Ah, wonderful. You're a day earlier than I expected." The Queen said with a smile.

"No extra charge, ma'am." Fry replied.

The delivery boy handed her the box and the clipboard.

"Just sign on the bottom and we'll-" He stopped, seeing several shapes floating that seemed to grow larger.

"Get down!" He screamed. "Find cover, anywhere!"

As Fry grabbed Leela and The Queen, Bender went wide-eyed.

"We're gonna die! Every robot for himself"

The crew dashed for the bomb shelter as The Queen took the package.

"Wait!" a voice yelled. A young soldier dove into the shelter just as the door closed.

They stood in silence, explosions shook the ground below.

"Captain Kroker, we've received a video transmission from civilians on Anthill 7." The DOOP cadet announced.

"Onscreen,"

As the image flashed on the Nimbus's monitor, the Amphibiosan made out three familiar figures in the background.

"_If anyone finds this," _The soldier ant reported_ "We've just been invaded. We found five civilians here, they're in good health, but we're under attack from an unknown force. I'm requesting a gunship pick-up for them as we speak. Please hurry; I don't know how long this shelter can sustain fi-" _

The screen turned to black as the transmission ended. Kif stood, turning to the cadets.

"Set a course for Anthill 7, set shields at maximum power, full speed ahead!"

As the dust cleared, a squad of kill-bots marched along, patrolling the area. Bender's eyes zoomed out as far as they could.

"We're out-numbered, out-gunned and I'm already bored." He said, apathetically. "Can't they just kill me?"

"That's it!" Fry jumped up. "Bender, you go out and distract the guards. Leela, get everyone else onto the ship."

"But," Leela replied. "What about you?"

"If I die, go on without me."

"Perfect!" Bender exclaimed. "Everybody wins!"

The bending unit stepped out, grabbing a pair of handcuffs out of his chest compartment. Shackling his wrists, the robot exclaimed, "I surrender!"

"Lower your weapons!" A voice shouted. "Take him into custody."

The kill-bots grabbed Bender, escorting him to a holding cell.

Seeing this, the mutant turned to the delivery boy. "So," she said softly. "Now what do we do?"

"I need to borrow your wrist-thing," Fry replied. "I have an idea."

As she detached it from her wrist, Fry pressed a button twice.

"Here's the cell", a killbot announced. As the door opened, Bender was thrown in forcefully. The last thing he saw was a closing door, before the room became surrounded in darkness.

* * *

(A/N: End of Chapter 1. Please leave a review, and I'll be back for Chapter 2!)


End file.
